1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for effecting separation of payloads from aircraft surfaces, and more particularly to apparatus facilitating passive separation of munitions, stores and other payloads from aircraft.
2. Description of the Related Art
One of the more difficult problems in the design of aircraft structures is the safe jettison of munitions, fuel tanks and other aerodynamic objects from aircraft structures. Without active power and control, the safe separation of such objects is subject solely to aerodynamic effects. As munitions are fielded on different aircraft, it becomes increasingly difficult to find a low-cost method of ensuring safe separation of the objects from the various platforms on which they are carried.
Different techniques have been attempted in the past, including the use of systems actuated by explosives, or by mechanical and electrical actuators. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,520,476 to Marks et al discloses an explosively actuated device, U.S. Pat. No. 5,487,322 to Rhodes discloses an electronically actuated hydraulic ram used to eject a store, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,231,928 discloses a gas generator for ejecting a store from an aircraft.
There is therefore an ongoing long felt need for an ejection apparatus, which will permit safe separation of a munition fuel tank or other payload from an aircraft during flight.
When designing such systems, several constraints must be taken into account. First, the system must fit within the envelope constraints of the launch vehicle, for while external carriage does not typically cause difficulty, more serious volumetric concerns arise when considering internal carriage. Second, the system must function without power or active control so that it is completely passive. Further, in the complex and convoluted flow fields surrounding most modern aircraft, passive devices must be robust over a wide range of angles of attack, sideslip and roll. Finally, the system must be simple and reliable to be inexpensive.
This usually means fewer parts coupled with quick assembly.
The present invention provides a solution to the aforesaid requirements.
In one aspect of the present invention, an apparatus for safely separating an aerodynamic object from an aircraft includes an aerodynamically contoured body secured to a surface of the object and a preloaded leaf spring, which protrudes into the air passing the object allowing the onrushing air to pull the aerodynamically contoured body off the object surface when enabled.
In another aspect of the present invention, the apparatus for separating the object from the aircraft further includes an aerodynamic pressure seal and mounting apparatus for securing the aerodynamically contoured body to the object surface.